


Bitter

by MizJoely



Series: Bittersweet Symphony [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why so bitter today, Molly?" </p><p>Pre-Sherlolly drabble after her engagement ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/gifts).



> Just a quick pick-me-up for dietplainlite (soyeahso on tumblr), to make up for a semi-nasty anon ask she received. Rated T for snogging!

"Why so bitter today, Molly?"

She buried her head in her hands in an attempt to block Sherlock from her sight. “Because I broke up with my fiancé, Sherlock. And then you went back on drugs and had to point that little fact out to everyone in the room, including two complete strangers.” She looked up at him with a frown. “Why shouldn’t I be bitter?”

He tilted his head consideringly. “Fair point,” he finally said, making as if to leave the lab. At the door, however, he paused, then whirled around and practically raced to her side. Molly squeaked a bit as he swooped her up into his arms and pressed a resounding kiss to her lips. She was too shocked to do more than hang on as his tongue slid along her lips, clearly requesting permission to come aboard, which she gladly, although somewhat dazedly, gave.

When the kiss ended, she stared up at him, knowing she looked more than a bit confused. “Sherlock?” she said questioningly as he released her and stepped back.

He smiled and retied his scarf around his neck with a flourish. “Just my way of saying that I’m not really sorry your engagement ended, Molly. And hoping the bitterness will pass quickly. When it does,” he smiled and winked as he turned for the door, “do let me have first shot at being your rebound relationship, will you?”

Then he was gone, leaving Molly gaping after him…and feeling a lightness in her heart that had been missing for quite some time.


End file.
